vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #48 Gender: Male Classification: Alien endowed with the Power Cosmic Age: Hundreds of years old at the least Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, True Flight, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Precognition, Regeneration (High), immortality (Type 1 and 3), Molecular Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sealing (can absorb other beings into his board), Gravity Manipulation, Cosmic Senses, Transmutation, Size Manipulation , Forcefield, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to soul suck, Can fight on Astral Plane, Can create dimensional portals, Teleportation, can Time Travel with his speed, can create black holes. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Incinerated a solar system while pulling the souls out of Uni-Lord) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed. (Listed as almost comparable to Thor in the Master Edition handbook. Regularly manages to keep up with him and the Hulk). Probably FTL going by feats. Massively FTL+ flight speed when he is on his board (flew out of a galaxy in 1 panel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ Durability: Solar System level (Can survive in black holes, though this might be related to his gravity manipulation powers. Routinely takes planet-busting attacks easily and regularly surfs on supernovas. Survived the complete destruction of a solar system, Tanked attacks from Uni-Lord). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he can recover from complete atomic destruction. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Multi-Planetary at least Standard Equipment: His board Intelligence: Quite High (Expert fighter and tactician) Weaknesses: The Silver Surfer rarely fights to truly kill, and often does not use his abilities to their fullest extent. Feats: Has ties and wins over characters such as Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Hulk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Time Travel: The Surfer can travel backwards or forwards in time an undetermined amount (at least millions of years both ways). He can take other people or objects with him if they are riding his board. When traveling back in time, he can affect the past and change the course of history (which he did so against the Overlord in Silver Surfer Volume 1) - Transmutation: Norrin can transmute matter into other states, ranging from things as simple as turning sand to gold, to restructuring complex alien weapons to emit nothing but harmless light - Energy Manipulation: The Silver Surfer can harness nearly any form of energy, from ambient heat and light, to the power of an entire star, to magic and souls, to the primordial cosmic energies of the universe itself. He can transform these energies into other types, and direct them to create many different types of effects Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Gladiator (Marvel) Gladiator Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Tier 4 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Speedsters Category:Hax Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users